Atticus Lincoln
Atticus Lincoln is the Head of Orthopedic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Cancer When Link was a child, he was diagnosed with osteosarcoma on his thigh. It was caught late, but he was fully cured of it. He says the worst part of it was seeing his mother so sad all the time. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") At the age of ten, he got a wish granted. For his wish, he asked for a baseball game at Shea Stadium. He loved it and discovered a great pizza place in Manhattan where he ate five times. It was the last trip before his parents got divorced. ("Good Shepherd") Nisha When Nisha came into the ER with a bike attached to her after being hit by a car, Link took her as his first case at Grey Sloan Memorial. He used his past experience working at a bike shop to take the bike apart to free her. He then took her into surgery to put an external fixator on her broken leg. ("With a Wonder and a Wild Desire") Link was later angry to learn that Jackson had taken Nisha into the hyperbaric chamber without notifying him. Link watched as Jackson worked on debriding her wound. When Nisha started coding, he figured out that the source was her external fixator, to which the infection had spread. Unfortunately, it was too late and Nisha died in the hyperbaric chamber. ("Broken Together") Custom Prosthetics Link had the idea to make custom prosthetics with superhero themes for kids, but he needed a better 3-D printer which cost $65,000 to get. He made his proposal to Alex, who approved it quickly. ("Gut Feeling") Dave Buckley When Dave Buckley came into the ER with partially amputated fingers, Link examined him and then took him to the OR to amputate two of his fingers that weren't salvageable. ("Gut Feeling") Meredith's Date When Meredith showed up to work dressed up for her lunch date, Link was awed by her look. ("Momma Knows Best") Rafi Elshami When Jackson brought Rafi Elshami to the hospital to have surgery on tumors in his scapulae, Link scrubbed in on the surgery. When they found cancer, they planned to remove his scapulae in their entirety to save his life until Jackson had the idea to remove them, use radiation to kill the cancer, and then replace them, maintaining his quality of life. The surgery went well and Rafi's father was told he'd be okay.. ("Everyday Angel") J.J. Williams J.J. Williams came into the ER with a broken arm after trying to climb a fence. When they did an x-ray to confirm, they saw a mass on his arm. They biopsied the mass and learned it was an osteosarcoma. Link assured J.J. and his mother that they caught it early and they'd develop a treatment plan for him. J.J. was worried about losing his hair, which Link said happened to him when he had the same cancer in his thigh as a child, so Link started cutting his own hair off and gave the scissors to J.J. to help. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") Georgia Link came to treat Georgia in the ER. She had a cut on her hand, so he checked her nerve function and said she looked good. ("Blowin' in the Wind") Elevator Accident During the wind storm, the power went out, trapping people in elevators. However, when the power came back, the elevators did not immediately start working again. Dahlia and Jackson found the elevator where Phoebe Moss was trapped with Bailey and Taryn and, with Link's help, started trying to get the elevator open. Jed Lundberg tried to stop them until he learned that the elevator contained organs for Cece. He then helped them get the trapped people out. After they were out, he tried to haul himself out, but before he completely cleared the elevator shaft, the elevator started working again and came down on his legs. They were able to get him free with his legs still attached. Link and Jackson operated and found a way to let him keep both his legs. After his surgery, Jed had nerve function in his foot, which was a sign the surgery worked. ("Shelter from the Storm") Natasha Deon Link worked on the case of Natasha Deon, who had fallen three floors from a hotel balcony. He confused Meredith when he decided not to stabilize her pelvis before taking her into the OR. When they got in there, he showed her why not stabilizing the pelvis would give a better outcome. He put in an external fixator and Natasha was put into a medically-induced coma after her surgery to help her recover. ("Help, I'm Alive") Bailey's Fifth Birthday Party When he learned that the entertainment Meredith had hired for Bailey's birthday party had cancelled and Alex backed out of helping, he offered to help set up, saying he loved superheroes, the theme of the party. They set up the party quickly and Bailey was happy when he saw what they'd done. When he saw Link, Bailey asked if he was Thor and Link played along. While the party was winding down, Link sat in the kitchen with Meredith, talking and eating birthday cake. ("Help, I'm Alive") Mass Overdose During the mass overdose, Link treated a patient in the ER who had broken both arms before moving to the clinic, checking on patients. When Betty started having chest pains, he picked her up and carried her over to the main hospital. He then put an IV into Linus to give him fluids because he had become seriously dehydrated. However, Link later found Linus in a closet with a needle in his arms. He and Amelia tried to save Linus, but were unsuccessful. Link expressed his regret to Amelia for leaving Linus unattended. ("I Want a New Drug") Hunter Martinez Link was working on Hunter Martinez, who had osteosarcoma in his right femur. After three months of chemotherapy, he was ready to have a rotationplasty, to remove the cancerous portion of his leg and flip the lower part of his leg to make his ankle his knee. The surgery was successful and they were hopeful that he'd be able to continue to play baseball. ("Blood and Water") Pain Conference Link went to the Western States Conference for Alternative Pain Relief. He was one of the presenters and talked about an athlete he treated who became addicted to opioids and later died in a car accident under the influence. Link knew he was the kid's first dealer. Despite this, he said he'd do the same thing. Amelia, who was attending his talk, walked out after hearing that. He continued and later went to her room to explain to her that he needed to prescribe the kid opioids immediately after surgery, but it should have stopped there. And he should have talked to him and his mother about the risk of becoming addicted and that's where he went wrong. The guilt over what he did caused him to quit medicine for a whole year. He came back to make it right. ("And Dream of Sheep") Kari Donnelly With Amelia, Link treated Kari Donnelly, who'd been in a bad accident. There was a risk of paralysis, but they believed they could prevent that. They took her into surgery and had almost finished the repair when they lost signal to all four of her limbs. They were unable to restore function and had to tell her child that she would be quadriplegic. ("Add It Up") Helping Jo After learning from Alex that Jo had been acting different since returning from seeing her birth mother, Link went to their loft to figure out what was wrong with Jo. He was able to get her to laugh and joke about their past, but when Alex came home at the end of the day, he told Alex that something was really wrong. ("The Whole Package") Trip to New York Link went to New York with Amelia to operate on Jonah Mays. During their trip, they ended up having dinner with Amelia's sisters, Nancy and Kathleen, and Link tried to pass as Owen, but they were found out when their mother, who had met Owen before, arrived. Amelia and Link then left. Amelia was upset with Link knowing so much about her past, but she apologized on their flight home and they shared donuts. ("Good Shepherd") Relationships Romantic Amelia Shepherd While looking for the quickest route to the ER, Link met Maggie, who suggested that Amelia might be good for him. He asked Amelia to have dinner with him, but Amelia was confused and quickly declined the offer to go out with him. ("Gut Feeling") While Betty was in surgery, Amelia broke down sobbing and Link consoled her. ("I Want a New Drug") Soon after, Amelia attended a medical conference where she ran into Link, who was giving a lecture. They flirted with each other and Amelia even decided to check out his presentation. After hearing that he prescribed opioids to a patient who became addicted and died and would do the same thing again, Amelia got upset and left. Link continued the lecture, but visited Amelia's room afterward and told her his patient needed opioids, but where he went wrong was not telling him and his mother how addictive opioids could be and not carefully monitoring him to make sure he didn't become addicted. He said he wanted to change the system to a relieved Amelia. Amelia made a move on Link and they ended up hooking up in her hotel room. ("And Dream of Sheep") After their return, things were awkward between the two of them, even though they both vowed it was a one-time thing. However, after working together on a difficult case, they hooked up again. ("Add It Up") Meredith Grey Jo encouraged Link to pursue Meredith, telling him that she's a tough nut to crack, but she's worth it. He asked Meredith out, but she said she was working with a matchmaker and he wasn't on the list and wasn't the kind of guy who would be on the list. At the end of the day, he ended up putting his phone number in Meredith's phone, so she could use it just in case. Meredith later took over cutting his hair when she went to Alex and Jo's loft and found Jo cutting his hair for him. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") Link asked Meredith out for drinks. She initially declined, but after talking to Cece, she accepted. ("Blowin' in the Wind") After the wind storm died down, Link found Meredith to ask about their drink date, but she looked between him and Andrew and said she was going to go home to her kids and she'd see him later, not clarifying which of them she meant. ("Shelter from the Storm") After Bailey's birthday party, Link sat with Meredith and they talked and ate cake. ("Help, I'm Alive") Meredith made a date with Link on Valentine's Day, but after Natasha Deon died, she went up to the roof to toast them with Andrew and stood Link up. ("Girlfriend in a Coma") Bronwyn Murphy He has an ex-girlfriend named Bronwyn who had a red hair and a tattoo of the word Texas and another in the shape of Texas lower on her back. Despite this, she wasn't from Texas. ("The Whole Package") Familial His parents could barely afford treatment for his childhood cancer and their marriage broke up over it. ("Help, I'm Alive") Friendships Richard Webber Despite butting heads with Richard over a patient, Link asked him to hang out with him and Andrew at the bar, even proposing alternate activities when he was reminded that Richard doesn't drink. ("Gut Feeling") Jo Karev When Link and Jo first saw each other at the hospital, they were over the moon to see each other again. Link knew Jo when she was still married to Paul, but Jo cast Link out. Link said that he never liked Paul, and then Jo drifted away from him. ("Everyday Angel") Career He's the Head of Orthopedic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Prior to this, he was the personal surgeon for the Seattle Mariners. Notes and Trivia *He worked in a bike shop for four years.With a Wonder and a Wild Desire, 15x01 *He once waited tables at Jimmy's Crab Shack, where he met Jo.Everyday Angel, 15x05 *He was a cub scout and makes a mean s'more.Help, I'm Alive, 15x10 *He does not like avocados.Good Shepherd, 15x21 Gallery Episodic 15x01AtticusLincoln.png|With a Wonder and a Wild Desire 15x02AtticusLincoln.png|Broken Together 15x03AtticusLincoln.png|Gut Feeling 15x04AtticusLincoln.png|Momma Knows Best 15x05AtticusLincoln.png|Everyday Angel 15x06AtticusLincoln.png|Flowers Grow Out of My Grave 15x08AtticusLincoln.png|Blowin' in the Wind 15x09AtticusLincoln.png|Shelter from the Storm 15x10AtticusLincoln.png|Help, I'm Alive 15x12AtticusLincoln.png|Girlfriend in a Coma 15x14AtticusLincoln.png|I Want a New Drug 15x16AtticusLincoln.png|Blood and Water 15x17AtticusLincoln.png|And Dream of Sheep 15x18AtticusLincoln.png|Add It Up 15x20AtticusLincoln.png|The Whole Package 15x21AtticusLincoln.png|Good Shepherd Episode Stills 15x03-29.jpg 15x03-30.jpg 15x03-31.jpg 15x03-32.jpg 15x03-33.jpg 15x03-34.jpg 15x03-35.jpg 15x03-36.jpg 15x03-37.jpg 15x05-18.jpg 15x05-21.jpg 15x06-8.jpg 15x06-9.jpg 15x06-10.jpg 15x06-11.jpg 15x06-12.jpg 15x06-13.jpg 15x06-14.jpg 15x06-15.jpg 15x09-10.jpg 15x09-11.jpg 15x09-12.jpg 15x09-13.jpg 15x09-14.jpg 15x09-15.jpg 15x09-16.jpg 15x09-17.jpg 15x12-1.jpg 15x12-2.jpg 15x12-3.jpg 15x12-4.jpg 15x12-7.jpg 15x12-8.jpg 15x12-9.jpg 15x12-10.jpg 15x12-12.jpg 15x12-15.jpg 15x12-16.jpg 15x12-17.jpg 15x18-13.jpg 15x21-1.jpg 15x21-2.jpg 15x21-4.jpg 15x21-7.jpg 15x21-9.jpg 15x21-13.jpg 15x21-14.jpg 15x21-15.jpg 15x21-16.jpg 15x21-18.jpg 15x21-19.jpg 15x21-20.jpg 15x21-21.jpg 15x21-22.jpg 15x21-23.jpg 15x21-24.jpg 15x21-25.jpg 15x21-26.jpg 15x21-28.jpg 15x21-29.jpg 15x21-30.jpg 15x21-32.jpg 15x22-6.jpg 15x22-7.jpg 15x25-8.jpg 15x25-9.jpg 15x25-10.jpg 15x25-11.jpg Appearances fr:Atticus Lincoln Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:Doctors